Freddy Krueger VS Pennywise
Freddy vs Penny (Dio).jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo 1.jpeg Freddy pennywise.jpg Freddy Krueger VS Pennywise is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Freddy Krueger from the movie A Nightmare on Elm Street and Pennywise the Clown from the movie IT. Description Freddy Krueger VS Pennywise the Clown. Which notorious child killer will be victorious? Interlude Wiz: Fear, the emotion which many villains feed on. Boomstick: And their targets? Children! Wiz: Like Freddy Krueger, the killer of dreamers and creator of nightmares. Boomstick: And Pennywise, the clown who knows what you're afraid of. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Freddy Krueger (Cue Nightmare on Elm Street Theme) Wiz: Fredrick Charles "Freddy" Krueger was the notorious child killer living on Elm Street, known as the Springwood Slasher. Boomstick: But before he became a killer, he had a reasonably grotesque childhood. Wiz: Born in the September of 1942, he was the offspring of a nun who worked at an insane asylum. When Amanda Krueger was accidentally locked in a room with a hundred maniacs, they repeatedly raped and abused her. So much so that when the other staff members found her months later, she was barely alive and pregnant. Boomstick: After his mother died during childbirth, Freddy was placed with Mr. Underwood, who was an abusive alcoholic. And if that wasn't bad enough, he got picked on at school for being the son of 100 maniacs, causing him to murder the school's hamster. Wiz: It didn't get any better as he cut himself with a razor in his adult years regularly, taking pleasure inflicting pain on himself. Boomstick: Then, he inevitably killed his abusive father with that same razor. Wiz: To take revenge on all those who picked on him, he became the local child killer, torturing and slashing kids who he kidnapped. Boomstick: Holy crap! Spiderman's just lucky he's not part of this neighborhood. Wiz: He was eventually caught, but due to a technicality in court, he was released without charge. Boomstick: So the parents decided, "Screw it" and set his house on fire with him still inside, but he wasn't dead for good. Wiz: Fortunately for Freddy, he made a bargain with cabal of malevolent entities, known as the Dream Demons. Boomstick: What those things? Look like what I have under my front porch. Wiz: Allowing him to return and kill any child from Springwood in their sleep. Making him a Dream Master. Allowing him to Enter Dreams, influence them to a great extend, and make the persons greatest fear come true. Boomstick: Even though he wasn't given another physical body, he could enter people's dreams and kill them, somehow killing them in real life as well. Wiz: He is functionally immortal. And is unable to be killed within the Dream World. Boomstick: In the dream world, he has shown many abilities, including high regeneration, which allows him to heal any injuries, even if one of his limbs is severed. Along with that, he can use telekinesis and shape-shifting. Wiz: Limitless shape shifting, that is. Freddy is able to assume any form, in part or wholem without any weaknesses the form has within the bounds of the dream world. From seductive women, to turning his claws into heroin syringes... Boomstick: ... To a goddamn TV set! Ha! You thought Comcast was bad! Wiz: He is not just limited to shape shifting himself. He can also change the shapes and intents of objects and people within the Dreamscape. Making murder weapons out of anything he pleases, including making a Marionette out of blood, or even turning people into paper. Boomstick: He can be invisible and intangible when he wants to be, Read and Control Minds, Possession, Manipulate Perception of Time in Dreams... Oh and he EATS SOULS! Wiz: Yes, he is mainly powered and driven to kill because those he kills he absorbs their soul inside of him. Thus gaining their power. Boomstick: But his most iconic weapon is his trademark claw glove, which is what he mainly uses to kill his targets. I have one of them at home. Wiz: Wh-What do you use it for? Boomstick: Mainly chopping carrots. Wiz: Even though he's essentially the embodiment of fear in dreams, he is not without Weaknesses. For one, he can be pulled out of the dream world by a Strong enough will, making him mortal and causes him to lose the majority of his abilities, though he does retain his Strength, Durability, some minor powers, and his efficiency with his iconic clawed glove. Boomstick: Along with that, he can withstand more damage than regular humans, but can die in the real world. But unlike several villains who use fear, Freddy does have something he's afraid of: fire! Wiz: Though this is understandable as it was the instrument that was used in his demise. Freddy is also tied to Fear and Belief. Particularly Fear and Belief in Freddy Krueger. Without people fearing Freddy or nobody to believe in him anymore, he is unable to inhabit dreams. And his effect on people is directly tied to their fear of him. Boomstick: He also has a lot of physical weaknesses. Holy Water, Crucifixes, and... Mirrors? Wiz: Yes, Mirrors force Freddy to relive every torment he has inflicted on others. And over the years, that has been a lot. Freddy also has borrowed his powers from Dream Demons, and they can take them all back if they wish to. Including his immortality. Boomstick: Either way you better lock your door and grab your crucifix. Because 1,2 Freddy's Coming for you. (Scene of Freddy killing Jennifer)' Pennywise Wiz: Since before the beginning of time there has existed a great evil, one in which can embody the greatest fears of men... Boomstick: CLOWNS! I keep a shotgun nearby for those smiling bastards. Wiz: Consumption. And you always keep a shotgun nearby, Boomstick. Anyway, the Nameless Evil only known as IT is an Outer God who exists outside the veils of time and space, in a Realm between the universes known as the Todash Darkness. It is the Primordial Enemy of Maturin, the benevolent Turtle who coughed up the entire Universe. Boomstick: What, GOD is a Giant Turtle? Better be nicer to those snappers... Wiz: No, God in the books is... Nevermind. IT existed for eternity outside the veil to Time and Space in an eternal battle between itself and Maturin, but for some inconceivable Reason, IT decided to leave the Macroverse, and come to Earth... Boomstick: CRASHING DOWN LIKE A METEOR. Seriously, they need to make Metal Albums about that. From there it went into Hibernation until humans began to settle near IT in Derry, Maine. Wiz: Well actually, Derry is an extension of IT. From then on it would arise every 27 years to terrorize the town. Usually awaken by an act of great violence, Like when a lumberjack when on an ax murder spree, or when the denizens of Derry gunned down the Bradley Gang. Boomstick: After IT's awakenings, they were followed by great acts of violence, mainly devouring children. But sometimes they were as large as the explosion at the Iron Works factory killing over 100 people. Wiz: But despite these catastrophes, the citizens of Derry never seems to remember the great violence of the town. And despite Derry's missing and murdered people rate being that of 6 times the national average, these strange happenings have never been reported by the media. Boomstick: Well, that's pretty screwed up. "Oh, lots of kids are dying in a town? Nah, that's totally not important. We need to report on a new pop star!" Wiz: Actually it's due to ITs control of the town. After each cycle people in the town of Derry tend to forget about the violence, and the adults of the town are prone to ignore violence even as it's occuring. In a process called the Forgetting, IT can force people to forget about any events or things it wishes. People will even forget about IT if they came face to face with IT. The Loser's club, the group of kids that fight against IT, forget all about their encounter with the shape shifting beast after their altercation. Boomstick: What, they forgot about a Clown with sharp teeth and claws? Talk about a bad night of Drinking. Wiz: Going by many names: Bob Grey, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, Consumption, or simply IT; IT mainly prefers to hunt children, because of their boundless imagination. This allows for bottomless fear, which IT akins to "salting the meat." Because of this IT rarely likes to eat adults because of their more rigid minds, but IT still seems capable of controlling them. Boomstick: IT also has a vast variety of abilities that aids in ITs hunt. IT can shapeshift into any form IT pleases, from people, to Werewolves, to GIANT BIRDS. But it prefers the deepest fears of its prey. In addition, IT can read the minds of anyone in ITs presence being able to find their real fear... Wiz: IT is also capable of creating illusions, so it doesn't have to be present to cause fear in it's Victims. But the illusions of IT can only be perceived by people who believe in ITs existence. Only further creating fear by people not noticing the blood coming from your sink. IT also is shown to manipulate the laws of reality, such as pushing away small drains to make room for itself, or making a Statue of Paul Bunyan come to life to attack the children. Boomstick: Did that really happen? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Awesome. IT can control the weather, kill plants by touching them, Teleport, Move things with ITs mind; Plus, he has some of the most crazy acrobatic skills I've ever seen. Wiz: If nothing else works it can also assume ITs true form. Boomstick: A giant spider? Wiz: No. The Deadlights. The Deadlights are the truest Manifestation of IT. Upon looking at them, humans are known to go insane or even die staring at them. He can also pull people into the Deadlights bringing them face to face with ITs true form in all ITs glory. Being an Outer God IT is truly immortal, and ITs unclear if IT can ever really be killed. Boomstick: So what's with the Spider. Wiz: The Spider is the closest thing to ITs true form the humans can perceive. So it often takes this form as a last ditch effort. Despite all Ultimate Cosmic Power IT isn't without weaknesses. IT is bound by the reality that IT inhabits, and while IT may manipulate those rules, IT must follow the laws of the universe IT is in. For example, IT views itself as superior to humans, making IT underestimate them and can make mistakes or do illogical things as a result. Boomstick: IT is also physically sensitive, meaning that the power of friendship can triumph over IT. Wiz: Well, that's actually due to the Ritual of Chüd. A special mental battle that can be engaged with IT. Powerful positive feelings seem to damage IT. Not only that, but whatever IT morphs into has to obey the laws of that object, this also has the drawback of sharing the weaknesses of the form. So if IT transforms into a Werewolf, IT is weak to Silver. Boomstick: And during ITs 27 year power naps, IT is vulnerable to attack, and could be killed in ITs physical form. Wiz: And while IT has incredible regeneration abilities, IT can be physically harmed, and possibly even be killed. Boomstick: This is one clown that you better be scared of, or else... (Scene of IT in the Storm Drain: "YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!" bearing IT's teeth.)' Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight It's the night before Pennywise's awakening and his chance to terrorize the town once again. Suddenly, Pennywise dreams of an old, abandoned infirmary. Looking around the new environment, someone shouts from above. ???: Welcome to my world. Pennywise looks up and sees Freddy on a higher floor, before laughing hysterically and provoking him. Pennywise: Haha, haha! Your world? This is nothing compared to mine! Freddy: Really? Then you shall know true fear soon enough. Freddy jumps down onto the arena-like platform Pennywise is on. FIGHT! Freddy begins the fight by stretching his clawed hand towards Pennywise, who barely dodges the attack and gets grazed on the face. Freddy then rushes towards Pennywise and they engage in hand-to-hand combat. Just as Pennywise was going to attack Freddy when he was open, he is suddenly launched towards the wall. After hitting the wall, Freddy uses his telekinesis to launch Pennywise into seven more walls before dropping him. Pennywise, unfazed by the onslaught, gets up, transforms into a werewolf and begins his assault on Freddy. Meanwhile, Freddy grows another set of claws on his left arm. Pennywise and Freddy then slash at each other with their claws, but Pennywise manages to tear off one of Freddy's arms. Freddy: ARRGH! Pennywise then shakes the hand. Pennywise: *while shaking the hand* Pleased to meet you! Sorry, I need a HAND. Freddy smirks as the hand grips onto Pennywise, clawing into the hand. Freddy: Quit Clowning around. The handshakes violently, like a cartoon as Pennywise's bones begin to crack, the hand then flings Pennywise into the wall. Camera pans out to show Freddy already attached to the Hand again. Freddy: HAHAHA! You're in my world, Clown. Pennywise: *Transforms into winged leeches* We'll see about that! The leeches Pennywise turned into all fly towards Freddy, who shreds them like ribbons. Pennywise then makes it rain, surrounding the arena with water, and transforms into a shark. He then attempts to charge and eat Freddy, who grabs the shark's jaws and tosses the shark on its side, before attempting to impale it. However, Pennywise turns into a swarm of piranhas, causing Freddy to impale a small group of the piranhas as they escape through the grate. Then, Pennywise turns back into a clown, teleports behind Freddy and bites him in the neck, ripping out some of the flesh around it. However, Freddy regenerates the lost skin and goes to stab Pennywise, but Pennywise does a back flip to avoid it. Freddy: Why won't you die!? Pennywise ignores Freddy and kicks him down, pinning Freddy to the floor. He then grabs Freddy and holds him high, strangling him. Freddy sees this as his opportunity to strike and stabs Pennywise's right arm, causing him to drop Freddy. Enraged by this, Pennywise turns invisible and summons lots of balloons, obscuring Freddy's sight. Meanwhile, Pennywise regenerates his lost arm. He then creates illusions of himself, making them attack Freddy with quick and rapid succession. After Freddy takes a few hits, he gets angry and calls fire, useing it to destroy the balloons as well as the illusions. Pennywise then removes his invisibility and starts the finale of the fight. Pennywise and Freddy: Now, it's time for you to die! Saying it simultaneously, the two combatants begin their final assault, with Pennywise turning into the giant spider and Freddy turning into the super-villain form of himself. Pennywise starts by firing webs at Freddy, who dodges them and gets in close. Pennywise tries to step on Freddy with one of his legs, to which Freddy replies by grabbing his leg and ripping it out of the spider. Startled, Pennywise loses his balance and collapses on the floor, transforming back into his original form. Pennywise: How is this possible? Freddy: Because I'm your worst nightmare come true. Pennywise growls, then rushes at Freddy and knocks him to the ground, but as he hit the floor, Freddy summoned 2 pairs of arms from a nearby wall and bound Pennywise. The clown, now struggling to break free, is met face-to-face with Freddy. Freddy: Lights out! In one swift movement, Freddy slashes at the clowns throat and green blood spews out, with Pennywise's head falling and rolling on the ground. Freddy tips his hat and begins to walk away. But a voice from above. Pennywise: EXCUSE ME! DO YOU HAVE PRINCE ALBERT IN A CAN? Freddy turns, and to his horror, there is Pennywise, strattling the railing in the floor above. Pennywise: YOU DO!? WELL YA BETTER LET EM OUT! HUH HA HUH HA HUH HA! *rattles a noise-maker.* Freddy: How is this possible!? Pennywise: Nice world you have here *Pennywise gets off the railing, his eyes glowing orange.* So much less... limiting. Balloons appear around Freddy, swelling and popping with the smell of Kerosene. Freddy stares as the walls retreat behind Pennywise revealing only the void, and giant eyes filling the vision open behind a Pennywise, glowing a sickly Orange. The kerosene lights on fire, surrounding Freddy. Freddy begins to Panic. Pennywise: I am older than you can imagine. I'm every nightmare you've ever had. I'm your worst dream come true. *Freddy tries to run from the fire, slowly catching on fire. The fire parts as Pennywise walks through it, his eyes glowing orange* I am everything you are afraid of. Pennywise grabs Freddy, and pulls him into the Deadlights. Freddy awakes in a spaceless void, surrounded by Writhing Orange light. His eyes set on a dead turtle floating in the midst of nothingness. Then two giant eyes open in front of him. Pennywise: Welcome to the Deadlights. *His voice fills the entire area, but the voice comes from within Freddy's head..* Freddy: Where am I!? Pennywise: Outside the physical realm, in the space between worlds. This is my true form. The Deadlights. I rule this shapeless place of soul energy. Freddy tries to coprehend the shapeless shapes, his mind fracturing. He screams out as the Deadlights surround him. Pennywise: I will drive you crazy, I will torment you. Then I will kill you. Freddy stops screaming, and smiles. Freddy: Did you say: "Soul Energy?" If a look of shock can be said to have had on a shapeless void, IT contorts and screams in horror as IT draws into Freddy's mouth and everything goes black. The planet earth. A small speck on the endless eternity. Shining as a blue marble in the blackest black. A claw begins to enwrap the Earth, and two eyes, each the size of the Earth itself open, both consumed with writhing orange lights. A silhouette of a Fedora focuses into view above the eyes. Freddy: Now begins a new nightmare. K.O! Freddy Cackles while gripping the earth in his claw. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: That's not good... Wiz: It's clear by invading in the Dream Realm Freddy had the initial advantage. His mastery over the Dream Realm gave him God Like Powers. Boomstick: But, despite the ability to read minds, Freddy has never been able to read the mind of God-Like entities. Otherwise he would have figured out the fears of the Dream Demons and released his control from them. Wiz: And while IT is shown in the books to be capable of Fear, there is no way for Freddy to know what Fears to exploit. So his power in ITs dreams is limited. Boomstick: But ITs powers were not. Wiz: Because, as explained before, ITs powers are initially limited by the Universe he inhabits, and the dream world is by definition not limited by the logic of the real world. So IT was able to tap more into ITs cosmic power, and survive things that might otherwise kill IT. Boomstick: And because IT could read Freddy's mind, because it's essentially human, it could find out Freddy's worst fear and turn that against him. Wiz: This and ITs ability to make people in Derry forget about Freddy, would have been enough to defeat Freddy for good. But the biggest factor was a flaw with IT. IT constantly underestimates ITs opponents, and prefers to play with ITs food before killing them. Boomstick: Freddy could have fought back with his immense mental abilities, but because Freddy is such a depraved guy, he doesn't possess the Hippy Groove Waves that the Ritual of Chüd requires. Wiz: IT, being able to read Freddy's mind, decided enough was enough and just pulled him out of the Dream World, and into the Dead Lights, this sealed his fate. The Deadlights are essentially a Mystical Soul-Like Energy. Boomstick: And remember the Freddy can EAT SOULS! Wiz: Upon eating souls, Freddy gains the souls powers, which in this case is ultimate. Boomstick: Yeah, should we be worried about that. Wiz: Oh, it will be fine. Boomstick: Oh well, Looks like this clown's had his last laugh. Wiz: The winner is Freddy Krueger. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles